Notes
by step-up-to-the-plate
Summary: The trio along with Lily and Mary have some fun in class. What follows? Chaos! Rated T for some swearing.
1. Notes in Tranfiguration

Chapter 1: Notes in Tranfiguration

(James, **Sirius**,_ Lily_, Remus, _Mary_)

Fck, Padfoot, did you have to do that?

**Oh, Come on Prongsie, did it hurt that much?**

Padfoot, you threw a textbook at his head. Those things are brutal. 

**Whatever, and Prongs?**

What?

**I thought you said that you were going to try and convince the flower to go out with you?**

Great idea Padfoot! Hey Lils, me. You. Hogsmeade. 1:00.

_You arse, can't you see that I'm trying to pass my O.W.L.s here?_

We're not even taking them for three months.

_Well, from Lily's point of view, that's about a week. She's taking notes._

_So for Merlin's sake, PLEASE STOP TRYING TO INCLUDE ME IN YOUR NOTE PASSING!!!!!!!!! And NO, I WILL NOT GO OUT WITH YOU!!!!_

**She's unhappy. What's wrong with her? Is it that time of month?**

No, she's just extremely unhappy with James. 

_Remus, can I borrow your herbology notes later?_

Sure…If James and Sirius haven't stolen them already.

Hey! I DO NOT STEAL YOUR NOTES!!!!!! Just…borrow them without permission.

Whatever Prongs. You steal them. Now shut it, before you have to "borrow" my Defense notes as well.

_Remus, you are too kind. Thank you…_

**Moony, you should make a move for it…Lily definitely likes you better than old Prongsie boy here.**

Hey!!!!!I object!!! Lily likes me best!!!

_Keep dreaming Potter. Now, Remus?_

Hmm?

_When did you want to go on that date?_

How does 2:00 sound to you?

_Fantastic!_

Moony!!!!!!!!!!!

What?

You know that I love—like Lily!!!!!!!! So why, WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S PANTS DID YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH HER???????????

**Prongs, you're so thick.**

Oh, and YOU'RE talking?

**Nah, the ladies love me. I'm merely stating the fact that you've been so hopelessly in love with Lily that you haven't noticed that Lily and Remus were trying to get on your nerves. Git.**

Me or Remus or Lily?

**You.**

Please, Lilikins, go out with me?

_Sure._

REALLY?

_No. _

Damn.

Looks like I still have the best chance, Prongs.

Shut up, Moony.

AN: I might just leave it like this, please read and review. Depending in the reviews, I might continue this.

_stepuptotheplate_


	2. Notes in Potions

Chapter 2: Notes in Potions

(James, **Sirius**, _Lily_, Remus, _Mary_)

Ugh. I hate Potions. Curse Sluggy and his crystallized pineapple. And his favorites.

**Now, now, Jamsie-poo, you DO know that Lily is his favorite student, don't you?**

Yeah, so?

Prongs, your thickness astounds me. You just cursed Lily.

_Potter, I believe that just a few minutes ago, in Transfiguration, you were trying to get me to go out with you. Why the sudden change of heart?_

**Because, dearest flower, Prongs hates you for being the only girl to ever ignore his protests of love. **

_Potter, only two things are bigger than your arrogance._

Hah! I knew that your love for me had no limits!

_In fact, no. Your ego, and your head. Personally, I think that your broom is admirable for accomplishing such a huge task. _

**And what is that, my young flower?**

Don't call her that. I'm the only one who can call her pet names.

_It can actually lift him off the ground. I'm surprised that it can get off the ground with your large head on it._

**Ouch! Way to deflate his ego, Evans!**

Lily flower, that hurt.

_I doubt she cares, James. Hey, Black, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up…_

**Yes! Yes! I'll go!**

_I… um… was actually going to ask you to ask someone out for me…_

**Oh…**

_But since you offered, I'll go with you._

Where's Peter?

Probably skipping. Damn. Why didn't I do that?

Probably because you need Lily to respect you before she starts liking you, and skipping class as Head Boy would NOT earn you her respect…

Shit, Moony, why didn't Dumbledore make you Head Boy?

_Because he wants to slowly torture me to death, or something._

Oh, come on, Evans, I'm not THAT bad am I?

James?

Yeah?

Shut it.

_To answer your question, YES, you are that bad, and I'll be damned if I survive the rest of the year, sharing the Heads dormitory with YOU._

**Evans, did you just swear?**

_What's it to you?_

**Holy shit, Lily Evans swore! The apocalypse is coming!!!**

_Grow up, Black._

Not going to happen, my beautiful Lily-flower.

_Go to hell, Potter._

A/N: Continue? I won't know unless you review!!!


	3. Notes in Charms

Notes in Charms

(James, **Sirius, **_Lily, _Remus, _Mary_)

Lily—

_No._

Oh, good!!! I was going to ask if you _didn't_ want to go out with me, but obviously…

_Potter, shut it before I hurt you. _

You can't hurt me, we're in class.

_Oh yeah? Watch this!_

Fuck, Evans, that hurt like shit!!!

**Prongs, my boy, I shall give you some advice.**

Padfoot, I hope you know that it's not at all wise to follow YOUR advice.

**Yes, but this is a rare occasion in which my advice is very beneficial. Prongs, shut it before Evans knees you in the balls again.**

_Lily, don't you think that was a bit hard on the guy? He really does like you, you know...and Black?_

**Yes?**

_How, may I ask, did you acquire such fantastic snogging skills?_

_Mary, too much information…and to answer your question, no, the prick deserved it._

**Mary, two words. Hot chicks.**

_I think that I should start taking notes, rather than read this sickening conversation…_

But Lily, don't you want to talk to me?

_I'd rather kiss a dog._

**Hey! Dogs are a sign of sexiness and hotness. **

Keep telling yourself that Padfoot.

_What is it with you and dogs?_

**I simply think that they deserve more respect than deer. **

Hey!

_No, I think that dogs are flee-ridden and annoying. _

What about stags?

_Beautiful and majestic creatures._

_No, I think that dogs are cuter._

_Stags are better._

_Dogs!_

_Stags!_

I feel so in love right now. Lily, go out with me, please? I really do like you.

_Do you really want to be hurt again?_

I'll be hurt anyway, emotionally.

_Aww!!!_

_Just shut up, Mary. And Potter?_

Yes, my flower?

_If you promise not to screw this up, I'll think about it._

Lily?

_Yes, Remus?_

You DO realize that his ego will be bigger than Sirius' now?

_Unfortunately._

**Hey!!! My ego is not large!!!**

_Don't insult my boyfriend, Lily. And Remus._

_When did you two hook up?_

Tuesday night.

_How do YOU know?_

I saw them snogging in a broom closet during rounds. So Lils, how does 2:00 on Saturday sound?

_I never agreed to go out with you._

You said maybe. That means yes. So 2:00?

_Fine._

_A/N: Third chapter up...Review, please. Tell me if you want to read about the date, or if I should just continue with the notes, and describe the date through them._


	4. Notes in Divination

Notes in Divination

(James, **Sirius,** _Lily,_ Remus, _Mary_)

**Old Fraud. Divination is for loonies. Prongs, is there a reason that you and Lily were acting all lovey-dovey at lunch?**

Hey! We were NOT acting lovey-dovey!

Prongs, you were acting lovey-dovey.

Peter: Yeah!

**Wormtail! Old chap! I thought we'd never see you in class anymore!**

Peter: I got knocked out with a bludger, remember?

How? You don't even play Quidditch!

Peter: I was bringing food to Sirius, and he aimed the bludger at me…

_James… _

Yes, Lils?

_Meet me near the fourth-floor broom closet after class?_

Wouldn't miss it.

**I won't even bother asking what you did to her on the date, Prongsie boy.**

FLASHBACK:

"James, I really enjoyed today."

"Me too, bloody hell, I can't believe this isn't a dream"

Lily and James were headed back to Hogwarts after a long day at Hogsmeade.

"Kiss me?", James asked hopefully. Lily laughed, took his hand, and gently placed a kiss on it. Unfortunately, James had other plans. He gave her a puppy-dog look, and seeing that it didn't work, he grabbed Lily, and planted his lips on hers, in a firm, but gentle kiss. As the kiss grew more passionate, Lily started moaning. This caused him to kiss her even harder, licking her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She gladly opened her mouth, and plunging his tongue into her mouth, their tongues started dueling.

END FLASHBACK:

What's it to you if we kissed?

**You kissed? On the first date? Evans, I expected more of you.**

_I expect much of you everyday, Black, and look where it's gotten me. Dating your best mate. By the way, he's a fantastic snogger. I wonder if it's just a Marauder thing, because Mary seems to like the way you snog, Black. Maybe Remus and I should try…_

Lily, you hurt me.

**You do realize that that was another attempt to make you jealous again, Prongs?**

_You should have seen the look on your face! So, James? After class in the broom cupboard? _

You're on.

A/N: I won't know unless you review!!!


	5. Notes in Astronomy

Notes in Astronomy

Notes in Astronomy

(James, **Sirius**, _Lily_, Remus, _Mary_)

Lily...

_..._

Lilyyyyy!

_..._

LILY!!

_For the sake of Merlin, WHAT?!_

Hi...

Trust James to do that. 

Hey! I resent that statement...

_Wow...you actually know what resent means, and used it correctly in a sentence!! I never knew you were so smart!!_

That hurts, Lily.

**It's true though...**

_Hah! Like you could talk, Sirius. You have the IQ of a half-crazed dog!!_

**MARY!! YOUR INSANE FRIEND IS ACTING DELUDED!! YOU SHOULD BRING HER TO MADAM PROMFREY...**

_Uh...Sirius? Lily isn't being deluded...everything she said was true. :D_

**Remind me why I'm going out with you?**

Lily, do you have an extra star chart?

_I don't think so...you can share mine. _

Thanks! 

Not so fast, Remy, old buddy. I'M the only one that can share Lily's stuff.

_What, so I belong to you now?!_

No...that's not what I me—

_Ugh, you are so conceited, James Potter. I went out with you on ONE date. ONE!! And now I can't even share MY stuff with people OTHER than YOU?! _

No, Lily, it's fi—

_Don't you placate me, Remus. I can do whatever I want. Apparently James doesn't agree. _

Lily, I—

_Shut up, Potter. _

Oh, back on last name terms are we?

**I feel slightly uncomfortable intruding on this, but Lily, I think you should listen to—**

Shut it, Sirius. We can deal with our own problems.

_There is no "we" anymore. _

_That was interesting...Lily's working with some random Ravenclaw now...I hope he hasn't been hexed—oh, wait..._

Ouch...

**Holy crap, that woman's got a nasty temper...**

...Lily...

_James, I'm sure she's just slightly upset...I'll talk to her tonight and see what's up._

She probably hates me now...

Peter: Why? I thought you didn't do anything wrong...

**Yeah, mate, it's not your fault...bloody woman's got a temper issue...**

Guys...just leave me alone...

It'll probably all turn out okay...

Leave me alone...

_Yeah, Lily's been known to go off into a rant and be hard to deal with._

**This wouldn't be the first time, Prongs.**

JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!


End file.
